


Sing it with me

by Claramenteluz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Harry Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sirius Black, Literally all the fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, peter is not bad i just didn't put him in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claramenteluz/pseuds/Claramenteluz
Summary: Remus and Sirius were left to babysit Harry. It was supposed to go perfectly well, wasn't the boy about to start manifesting magic.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 87





	1. astounding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of perfecting my writing skills in english, since it's not my first language and I actually struggle a lot with it. I'll post a drabble a day during this month, each one based on my word of the day (which names the chapter, btw). 
> 
> All constructive criticism is very much welcome! 
> 
> This is an AU where nobody died and all my babies are happy.

Sirius did an astounding job at taking care of Harry. He could hold and feed him properly, put him to sleep quickly and make so many funny faces that the toddler didn't even have time to think about crying.

With that being said, James saw no problem whatsoever in leaving his child in his best friend's care for a night. Lily, though, could point out too many reasons to why that would not be the best idea, but, if she could be honest, she was dying for a date night...

"Besides, Moony'll be babysitting Sirius! It can't go wrong, Lily!"


	2. mingle

"Okay, so there's baby food on the fridge. Don't mingle the flavors."

"Okay."

"Read him a story before putting him down. The books are on-"

"Yes, Lily! I've done all this before."

"Yea, but I was here... You know what? I'm just gonna stay."

"you can't, it's your bloody anniversary! Prongs' been super excited for this."

"There'll be other anniversaries, we can spend this one at home. You and Remus stay and we'll all have dinner together, let's open a bottle of wine."

"I promise I won't harm Harry."

"Of course you won't! Not intentionally..."

"Merlin! Just bloody go already!"


	3. quintessential

"Byeee, don't kill my child!" Shouted James pushing a hesitant Lily through the front door.

"You can't blame her," Remus said as soon as their friends finally left. "It's her only child, she worries."

"But she needn't put on such a fight, did she? Harry's in good hands!"

"Well, honestly you're not the most quintessential parent."

"I make a great parent, thank you very much!" Sirius said sitting next to Remus on the sofa.

"Sure, love." Remus smiled fondly, "Where's Harry?"

"What?" Sirius gasped. He pointed to the rug in front of them, covered by toys. "He was right here!"


	4. sycophant

"Shit, Sirius, how can we lose a _child?_ "

"We didn't lose him! We just don't know where he is."

"That's the exact definition of lose!"

"Calm the fuck down, Moony!"

"Shut up! Go look upstairs, I'll search down here."

But before Sirius was even able to get upstairs, Remus shouted from the kitchen:

"He's here!"

"Moony, I love you so much! I'll buy you all the chocolate in the world!" He said relieved, running back to his boyfriend.

"I wouldn't be so sycophant just yet." Remus said in a serious tone, staring at the small boy.

"What happe- Oh shit."


	5. scion

Harry was sitting on the floor in front of the refrigerator. The door was open and things were flying around him: tomatoes, bread, lettuce, but also forks, spoons, and knives.

"Guess he's hungry, huh?" Sirius tried with a smile.

"Do something!"

"What? He can't control his magic yet, any move could cause things to fall on him."

"Isn't the Black library the reason you know the most random spells? You got a spell for cleaning ear wax, there's gotta be a spell for this!"

"I don't think being a scion'll help this time."

"Harry's one of bad timings, isn't he?"


	6. caper

Harry didn't give the men much time to decide what to do, since he laughed and capered, looking amused at his uncles' faces. Remus was able to cast a fast momentum before everything splashed on the floor.

They took deep breaths and exchanged worried looks.

"Is it too late to bail?" Sirius asked picking Harry up. Remus rolled his eyes and went to get Harry's dinner ready, while Padfoot sat the boy on his dining chair.

"Okay, Harry, time for dinner!" Remus said. He raised the spoon and Harry opened his mouth. "Good boy!"

Almost immediately, the toddler spat it.


	7. facetious

"C'mon, Harry!" Remus cried after a few tries, but Harry insisted on keeping his mouth shut. "Here comes the broom... Open up, buddy, you know you're hungry."

"Brooms aren't particularly good to chew, Remus."

"Always facetious, aren't you?" Moony snapped. He offered Sirius the spoon. "Why don't you try, if this is so funny?"

"C'mon Harry, open up for Prongs' disgusting cabbage soup!" With a funny face, he got Harry to take the food, but soon his eyes watered and his lips trembled. 

Sirius knew exactly what that meant.

"Oh, Bambi, it's okay," But Harry had already bursted into tears.


	8. iridescent

"This soup must be _really_ awful," Sirius commented holding Harry against his chest, rocking him to calm him down.

"What did Lily say to you about his dinner?"

"She said to not mix the flavors."

"Oh..." Realization fell upon Remus' face, he opened the fridge and got one small jar of sweet potato flavored baby food. "I thought these were snacks, not dinner."

"If he eats it, that's all I care about." Sirius sat Harry down back at his chair and conjured iridescent lights to distract him. That was James' trick to make him stop crying. It worked every time.


	9. vehemently

Harry ate the food with enthusiasm, he clapped happily and made little moans of satisfaction.

"Thank Merlin, I thought we wouldn't have a moment of peace!" Sirius cried leaning back on his chair, watching Moony feed the child.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you forgotten you volunteered to babysit?"

"I wasn't counting on him manifesting magic. I thought we'd play and sleep."

"Play!" Harry's green eyes shined. "Fly, fly, fly!"

"Oh, no, no, no," The men said together, vehemently. It was bad enough that he was using magic uncontrolled, they didn't need him doing it on a broom.


	10. nefarious

After Harry was done eating, Sirius took him upstairs to get him ready for bed. The toddler laughed, played, and stayed pretty calm, which made Sirius think he was getting better at babysitting.

He sat Hary down on his crib and turned around to have a look at the bookshelf. "What are we in a mood for today, mate? Muggle or magic?"

They had a lot of options and Sirius made sure to take his time choosing one he wouldn't accidentally make any nefarious jokes about, while Harry seemed content and distracted by the stuffed animals he had with him. 


	11. bewildered

"Okay, I think I got it!" Sirius finally said turning back to the crib only to find it empty. He looked bewildered. It simply wasn't possible. Harry was there a second ago! Sure he didn't see him, but he heard his baby noises. Was he big enough to climb out of the crib?

"What the hell?" He must have said it louder than he thought because Remus shouted from downstairs:

"Is everything alright?"

"I lost Harry!"

" _What?!_ " Remus literally ran to his boyfriend, looking as mad as ever. "How can you _possibly_ lose a child _twice_ on the same night?"


	12. defenestration

Remus started to open the closets and cabinets cursing Sirius. He desperately took everything from their places as if Harry could hide under a stuffed giraffe.

"I can't believe you lost Lily's bloody child!" He screamed frustrated.

"Oh, shit" Realization fell upon Sirius' face as he stared blankly at his crib "She'll kill me."

"And I couldn't stop her even if I tried."

"She'll kill me by defenestration."

"I will kill you by defenestration!" And as to prove it, Remus walked to the window and opened it.

"We'll be sent to Askaban."

"You'll be dead!"

"You'll be sent to Azkaban!"


	13. ludicrous

"Start fucking looking, Sirius!"

"Fine! Let's think: If I were a baby, where would I hide?"

"In the most dangerous place possible," Remus answered sharply. Sirius stared at him for a whole minute and then burst into laughter. Actually, Sirius laughed so hard he had to stabilize himself on the rocking chair so he wouldn't fall, his face became red and he was breathless.

"What's funny?" Remus asked seriously, crossing his arms on his chest.

"This is completely ludicrous! I assure Lily I can take care of her son and everything that can go wrong, does!"

Remus cracked a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The challenge is to discover a new word each day and come up with a new chapter on the point, so sometimes it takes a little effort. This was not what I wanted to happen this chapter but had to fit the damn word lol  
> Hope y'all are enjoying it! Thank you so much for the kudos <3


	14. ineffable

It has always infuriated Remus the childish way Sirius could never take responsibility, but the way Sirius laughs has always been ineffable to him, it makes his heart ache with tenderness.

"You're the worst babysitter in the world," He said shaking his head in disbelief, "but I love you."

"I love you too" Sirius answered fondly, pulling Remus closer so he could kiss his lips. They've been doing this over four years now and it still made Sirius' heart beat so fast he'd be breathless in a matter of seconds.

"Please don't forget Harry's missing."

Padfoot sighed "How could I?"


	15. inscrutable

"What if we just stay here?" Sirius suggested, "I mean, he can't physically get out of the house, so he'll show up eventually."

"Let's hope _eventually_ happens before Lily and James come back," Remus said sarcastically. He was never an inscrutable person, not to Sirius at least, so he knew Moony was truly concerned.

"Harry?" Sirius called "Where are you, Bambi?"

"Pick a boo!" Shouted the child, taking the cloak from his head. Harry showed up in the crib like magic, smiling big, and raising his arms.

"Are you kidding me? He was under James' invisibility cloak all this time?!"


	16. harangue

Remus picked Harry up and held him close to his chest, as to convince himself he was real and safe.

"How did this happen?"

"I put him in the crib, turned around for a second, and he was gone. James must have left the cloak on the crib."

"Why would he do such a dumb thing?"

"Maybe, Moony, he's a worse babysitter than I am," Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"I'm gonna tell Lily," Remus said bitterly. "About the whole night. She's gonna harangue the crap out of both of you."

Sirius gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, yes, I would."


	17. sciolist

Remus let Harry down and glanced at the bedroom. It looked as a tornado had passed through, he hadn't realized the mess he was making while desperately looking for the toddler.

"Help me clean up, will you?" He asked Sirius, who nodded in agreement. They took out their wands and used a few house spells to make everything go back to its place. They've been practicing house spells since they moved in together a few months ago because they were both hot messes on domestic chores. Sirius also cast an additional one to clean the dust in a sciolist way.


	18. cumbersome

Remus ignored him so Sirius started to choose a few toys that would keep Harry calm.

Remus sat down next to Harry. He ran his hands through his face and sighed. He leaned back and rested his head on Harry's crib, closing his eyes. Harry should be sleeping by now. He wished he was also sleeping by now. He could hear the toddler giggling and trying a couple of sounds, but he didn't mind much.

"Harry, give it to me." He heard Sirius' severe tone. It was cumbersome: Harry had his wand and seemed to think it was actually funny.


	19. tenacious

Harry kept a tenacious grip of the wand and seemed to think his uncles' scared faces were quite funny.

"Harry, I won't say it again. Give it to me." Sirius repeated, but Harry flicked the wand. The men gasped when loads of books fell from the shelf.

Remus groaned. Sirius moved closer, to grab it himself, but Harry ran, and if there was one thing that the small boy could do it was run.

Sirius and Remus both ran behind him, they shouted for Harry to stop and give them the wand back but Harry felt it was a game.


	20. austerely

As Harry ran down the hallway, he flicked the wand aimlessly and, randomly, Remus thought that it would have been great if James and Lily lived austerely. Portraits fell from the walls, paintings changed their appearance, and when the boy got to the stairs he didn't even hesitate before it changed into a slide.

"What the serious fuck?" Sirius groaned from behind him.

Downstairs, Harry's magic changed the sofa's color, levitated the books and his toys moved in different directions.

The men did their best to avoid stumble on anything and fall, but Harry was putting hard work.

"Harry, stop!"


	21. quintessential

"Harry, let's play a game," Remus said breathlessly

"Play, play!"

"We'll all sit on the floor, okay?" He said, sitting down. Harry promptly obeyed so Sirius did too. "Okay, now you give me the wand and I give you... the cube."

Remus grabbed whatever was closest to him and showed Harry. It was one of his toys so the toddler agreed with the deal. Sirius immediately got Harry on his lap as if he could do anything dangerous anytime soon and they weren't risking it.

"I thought that, having a quintessential mother, he would get less of the marauder side."


	22. mellifluous

They decided to build a fort. They'd keep Harry busy and happy until he fell asleep and his parents got home. It was a good plan.

They brought blankets and pillows from upstairs, stuffed animals, toys and books, and got it all settled on the living room's sofa. One of them always had Harry on their lap distracted with a piece of fruit so there was no chance whatsoever that any accidents would happen again.

When they were done, they put on some music - of one Lily's muggle records - and a beautiful, mellifluous, calm voice worked as their background noise. 


	23. epitome

"I'm a hungry dinosaur, rawr!" Sirius said with a deep voice, moving Harry's dinosaur toy around. "Oh, look what we have here: It's a delicious boy!"

"Oh no, Harry, the dinosaur thinks you're food!" Remus said with a pitched voice, holding a giraffe next to the toddler's ear, who giggled.

"Rawr! I'm gonna eat you!" Sirius used the toy to tickle Harry's tummy and kept making chewing noises as Harry laughed loudly, squirming. Remus smiled watching the scene.

"Harry is not food!"

"He does taste better than James' soup!"

"Oh, because you're such an epitome of high cuisine!" They laughed.


	24. vitriol

"You know," Sirius started caressing Harry's hair, "it won't be too long before he's off to Hogwarts."

"We still have nine years."

"It's just that he started to manifest magic... He won't need us anymore."

"Harry'll always need us, Pads." Remus squeezed Sirius' hand ."We're his gay uncles. He'll come to us to ask teenage things."

"Like how to get the boy."

"He might be straight, you know?"

Sirius laughed and kissed Harry's head. "I can't promise I won't give you any vitriol if you are."

"He won't, Harry," Remus assured as if the boy understood anything from that conversation.


	25. ubiquitous

As Remus got out of the fort, the mess was ubiquitous. They were gonna have to clean everything before Lily and James got home or they'd never be allowed in the house ever again.

But first, they had to put Harry to sleep because they couldn't afford to take their eyes off him for anything. So Remus grabbed one of his tiny little hands, Sirius grabbed the other and they walked upstairs together. Harry seemed to still have a lot of energy in him, so Remus thought they'd put some of James' plans to calm the toddler down in action.


	26. copacetic

Remus made the room copacetic with a few flicks of his wand. He made Harry's blankets warm, all the books went back to their places, the window closed and the lights dimmed. He also accio a milk bottle and gave it to Sirius to warm it up, because he always got it in the perfect temperature without a problem. 

Sirius sat on the armchair and snuggled Harry on his lap. Moony sat on the floor next to his feet and read a fairy tale - that, by the way, was not the one Sirius chose earlier - while Padfoot fed the boy.


	27. peckish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, ao3 hasn't sent e-mails the last few days, so I think a lot of people didn't see the fic was being updated, so if you like this please share with a friend. Thanks a lot for all the kudos and support <3

Even though Harry had just had a bottle of milk, his diaper was clean and the room was cozy, he didn't seem ready to go to sleep and when his uncles refused to give in and play with him for a bit longer, he started to cry.

"You can't possibly be peckish, Harry," Sirius said rocking him.

"I think it's just a tantrum," Remus answered, tired. "What does usually Lily do?"

"OH, Moony!" Sirius widened his eyes as if he just realized something life-changing. "Lily sings to him! That muggle song... how does it go? _I want her everywhere..._ "


	28. scrumptious

" _And if she's beside me_... C'mon, Moony, sing it with me."

" _I know I need never care,_ " So they sang together. Harry's recognition of the song was noticeable by him resting his chubby face on Padfoot's shoulder and slowly closing his eyes. By the end of the song, Sirius was able to lay him on his crib.

"He's so adorable," Remus commented admiring the toddler.

Sirius kissed his cheek, fondly, "You're adorable."

Remus blushed and brought Pads closer by his waist, giving him a deep kiss on the lips.

"C'mon, now. Let's get something scrumptious to eat, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Here, there and everywhere by The Beatles.


	29. idiosyncrasy

Sirius and Remus took their time cleaning the mess they have made in the house the muggle way because, even if they wouldn't admit loving Harry's idiosyncrasy messes, without them everything sounded too quiet.

"So we don't tell anybody the struggle we had today, deal?"

Remus laughed, nodding in agreement. "We gotta tell them about the magic, though."

"Sure, we tell them about him dropping all the books on the floor and that's it. Besides that, it was a perfectly calm night."

"Are you aware this will make Lily trust us to babysit again?"

"That's exactly the plan, love." Sirius smiled mischief.


	30. whimsical

"You know, he actually wasn't that bad today," Sirius commented as they sat to have their own dinner. "Considering, I mean"

"Yea, he's quite whimsical."

"Does... Spending time with Harry ever make you wonder about, you know, other babies?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"Like, one of our own?"

"Yes, I wonder," Remus answered after a minute. "But we wouldn't be able to give the baby to Lily and James when we got tired, you know? And there're the full moons."

"We could make a plan. We're good with that."

"For the future?"

"Yea, when you're ready."


	31. flamboyant

The couple exchanged playful smiles. Sirius had a way of getting Remus to always do what he wanted, he knew exactly how far to push. And those smiles, they meant they had made a deal.

"Hey, guys!" Lily said cheerfully, as she and James came in. "Did you have any trouble?"

"No!" They both said together. Lily and James exchanged a worried look, but Remus kept talking. "The night was great. He's manifesting magic though, but we handled it nicely."

"Not a problem at all," Sirius gave them a flamboyant smile and winked at Moony, "I'm the world's greatest babysitter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day guys, omg  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the love in the comments! This was fun, I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
